Existence X
Character Synopsis Existence X claims to be the creator of the universes Youjo Senki takes place in. Despite being a Godly figure there haven't been any direct statements from him claiming he is good. His wording can be either showing him as a God or as someone who serves said God. He confronts the main character moments before his death, by stopping time and speaking through the people around him. He then transfers the main character's soul and resurrects him in the past of an alternate universe as the girl Tanya Von Degurechaff. From then on he starts to influence the world he sent Tanya to by giving visions to various people. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Youjo Senki Name: Existence X, Being X, God, The Creator Gender: Genderless, appears Male in the manga and light novel Age: Older than the universe Classification: God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation (Stopped time before Tanya's previous life's death), Reality Warping (Spoke through and moved people/inanimate objects who/that were frozen in time, performed several "miracles" such as stabilising Tanya's computation jewel and enabling her to use powerful spells by praising him), Creation & Life Manipulation (Created everything in Youjo Senki), Soul Manipulation (took the main characters soul and reincarnated him in a different body), Mind Reading , Resurrection (Is the one in charge of making people rebirth through the wheel of reincarnation), Power Bestowal (Can grant Tanya his power allowing to cast powerful spells), Large Size (Type 5) & Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to the point where he can easily hold planets with his hands ), Parallel Existence + Acausality (Temporal Constance; Has one consciousness over multiple universes and along the timeline), Non-Corporeal , Fate Manipulation (Defines everything of how the main protagonist will be reborn and what he will do). As the creator of everything in Youjo Senki he should logically have all of the powers of his creations, which are: Flight, Masterfull Marksmanship, Superhuman Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation, Expert knife/bayonet user, Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Creation, Space Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Barrier Creation, Pain Manipulation, Danmaku, Self-Destruction Destructive Ability: Low Multiverse level (Claims to be the creator of the universes Youjo Senki takes place in. He was depicted holding earth, symbolically showing his superiority over mortals ) Speed: Likely Night-omnipresent Lifting Ability: At least''' Class Z''' (He was depicted holding earth, his true strength is unknown) Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Low Multiversal Intelligence: At least Genius level (The visions he showed one of the researchers improved the computation jewel Elinium Type 95) Weaknesses: Very proud and wants everyone to acknowledge him as the creator and tries to convince people of this rather than eradicating all who have no faith in him, as shown with Tanya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Youjo Senki Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Large Size Users Category:Size Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2